


My Love has Unrealistic Expectations

by Littlenaga



Series: Insomnia [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Unfortunate Viktor, tumblr snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlenaga/pseuds/Littlenaga
Summary: Domestic One Shots for the fluff-starved and a few unfortunate casualties1. What do trains and roleplay have in common?2. Kink Negotiation the Script





	1. Roleplay and Trains

               Yuuri’s heart was beating in anticipation. He was on his and Viktor’s shared bed on all fours waiting for his husband to take him out like an epic 360 no-scope. Good grief, he loved first person shooters.

               Viktor was hard and rearing to go, one hand on his dick as he got onto the bed. The mattress dipped as he planted his knees firmly behind Yuuri so he could line up with his bum, oozing with sexuality.

               “Vroom, vroom,” he whispered huskily into his husband’s ear, “here comes the train…” The train was his dong if you analyzed his use of literary devices closely; he was so very clever.

               Yuuri bucked up and kicked Viktor off like a stallion that wasn't having it and huffed, completely turned off as he shuffled under the covers alone.

               “Yuuri why?” Viktor whined from the bedroom floor. “I thought you wanted to roleplay! Oww!”

               Yuuri threw a pillow at him, hard. “Like sexy roleplay! You know, cops and robber or something. Why did you immediately think of trains?!” Another pillow was thrown as Viktor tried to join Yuuri on the bed. Completely denied. “WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WANT THE IMAGE OF THOMAS THE TRAIN UP MY ASS?”

               “Why do you think being arrested is sexy, then?” Viktor countered, hard-headed as ever.

               “Even if trains were remotely sexy, you completely messed up the onomatopoeia anyways.” Yuuri shot back. “What kind of train goes ‘vroom, vroom’? No, stay on the floor I’m still disappointed in you.”

               But Viktor wasn’t having it. He snuck around the bed so he could get in right behind Yuuri. Near the booty and far away from the comfortable range of his powerful legs that would try to push him away again. Kissing the back of Yuuri’s neck, he began making more car noises.

               “This train goes ‘vrooom, vroom’ for you because you rev my engine Yuuri!” Viktor cooed.

               Yuuri smiled widely before turning around and kissing his husband on the nose. “That was really cheesy.”

               “You love it though.” Viktor beamed back as he returned the nose-kiss back ten-fold. He slid his hand over to palm Yuuri’s nice butt. He loved that soft muscle butt. There was something about it that helped Viktor sleep at night. His eyelids began to fall as he was overcome with drowsiness.

               “Who said you still have butt-touching privileges, hmm?” Yuuri murmured. Viktor’s eyes fluttered back open to gaze at him sleepily.

               “You would take away my peace of mind?” he whispered, voice already husky with the call of dreams.

               “Spokoynoy Nochi, Viktor” Yuuri soothed, snuggling close.

               “Oyasumi Nasai, Yuuri” Viktor echoed, happy that Yuuri always put up with him.

              

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at 4:51 AM  
> I can't sleep a wink.


	2. Kink negotiation the script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gives Yuuri a script for their next roleplay

          Yuuri was intensely scrutinizing the script that Viktor had handed him. It was a few pages long and he rested his hand on his crossed legs as he got into a comfortable position on the living room chair. They had been together for over a year now and he was holding the result of a drunk suggestion to spice things up in the bedroom. This… he hadn’t expected. Normally, when you wanted to spice things up in the bedroom, you’d do some online sex shopping or have a good conversation about kink exploration over coffee. This… not only was it a professional-looking script with commands like [Yuuri enters from stage left] which was already a problem in itself because where was stage left in the bedroom but, the subject matter was otherworldly.

          Anxiously, Viktor waited as he sat on the floor next to Yuuri’s feet, his arms were crossed over Yuuri’s legs where he rested his head. Yuuri looked like he was trying really hard to read the script, eyebrows scrunched and eyes squinting. Viktor thought that he should have printed it in a larger font or at least a more legible one. Sacrificing aesthetic was nothing if it made Yuuri more comfortable.

          Yuuri took his glasses off and blinked a few times to clear his eyes. Before he began to reach for the corner of his shirt that he ususally wiped his glasses on, Viktor already had his hands open and waiting. Once Yuuri placed the glasses into Viktor hands, he very carefully breathed on them and cleaned the edges with a hanker-chief that he kept on him for these occasions. Scratched lenses were no good after all.

          “Thank you, Viktor.” Said Yuuri as he put the glasses back on to try to understand what was in front of him. After reading the first page and skimming the rest he sighed and placed them down on the small desk next to him. He didn’t know what to believe anymore. Rubbing at his forehead, he decided to finally broach the question.

          “Viktor, what is this?” asked Yuuri with a slightly defeated tone.

          “Just a little something for us. You know, you’ve been saying that you want to spice things up in the bedroom.” Viktor said, almost bashful as he looked up at Yuuri from his spot on his legs like a labrador pretending to be a lapdog.

          “Ok, I kind of figured that but this… there’s no way you came up with this on your own. Did you ask someone to help you?” Yuuri asked, fearing that he already knew the answer.

          Viktor looked guilty, like a child who was caught with cookie crumbs on his face. He wanted to deny it but he knew he was already going to jail. “Well… at first I thought to ask Chris but then I realized that there was someone who was closer to you so-“ Viktor cut himself off as he saw Yuuri begin to rub his forehead as if in extreme stress. It seems that he didn’t like the script.

          “ _Phichit.”_ Yuuri ground out. “You went to Phichit didn’t you?”

          “Yes…” Viktor confirmed, not looking quite as enthusiastic as before. “Is that bad?”

          “Ok, I have a few guesses but can you tell me exactly what he told you about me?” Yuuri felt a headache coming on. Here it goes.

          Viktor hesitated before starting off soft. “Yuuri, I just want to tell you that you’re still the man I love and you know, at first I was shocked but you know what? Your kinks are part of what makes you, well, you.”

          Yuuri breathed through his nostrils. “Viktor, what did he say?”

          “…um” Viktor paused. Yuuri looked really stressed out right now but he had a right to know. “He said you were a, and I might be jumbling up the words but—he said you were an unironic furry with a… uhmm…”

          “Say it.” Yuuri half-whispered half-wheezed. “ _Just say it Viktor”_

          Viktor blushed as he began to feel a strange embarrassment himself, “ _a breeding kink.”_

          Yuuri made a pained noise as he screwed his eyes shut, a few stray tears leaking down his cheeks.

          Consequently, Viktor began to panic. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears and comfort his crying man. “Sorry, sorry! I didn’t want to upset you with this Yuuri. If it makes you feel any better this doesn’t change anything! We can even pretend this never happened!”

          “No, it’s okay” Yuuri said, still crying. “ _Yuuri is now a free man.”_ He wiped at the remaining tears with the back of his hand before kissing Viktor square on the lips.

          “So you’re happy?” Viktor asked, eyes shining anew. If he had a tail he’d be wagging it right now if it would satisfy his furry husband.

          “Yes, I’m very happy.”

 

               They say on dark, quiet nights you can hear it if you stand still and strain your ears. That haunting noise that you hear, neither human or animal, is the unmistakable sound of love, acceptance, and maybe some self-discovery.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at 5:02 AM  
> Yeah... I really have no excuses. I read a breeding fic once and lemme tell you the dirty talk is so strange.  
> IDK what Yuuri's kinks would be. I wanted something common but still mildly unsettling.

**Author's Note:**

> Submit your own prompts to me via the comment section below or to my tumblr  
> [mileenadelanoche](mileenadelanoche.tumblr.com)


End file.
